happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claw
Claw is the thirteenth (and final) episode of HTF Break. Plot Death 1 Nine characters are seen in a claw machine. The claw picks up a happy Cuddles and he falls loose. However, it then picks him up again by the eyes, freaking everyone out. Handy tries to get him down, but fails to reach Cuddles due to his lack of hands. Lifty and Shifty then grab onto Cuddles' feet and try pulling him down, only for his lower half to be ripped off. His intestines and blood pour out and everyone screams and yells, trying to get out of the claw machine. Then take Claw logo Happy Tree Friends Break. Death 2 The claw picks up Cuddles by the back. After Cuddles struggles to get himself loose from the claw, his skin rips off and everyone freaks out yet again. Deaths #In Death 1, Lifty and Shifty pull Cuddles' lower half off, causing his intestines and blood to pour out. #In Death 2, Cuddles' skin is ripped off. (Debatable, since Flaky survived a similar injury in Class Act) #Flippy may have flipped out and killed Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Nutty, Handy, Lifty and Shifty. (Debatable and not seen) Goofs #Giggles' ear briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #Lumpy's right antler passes through the wall of the machine. #Nutty's tail briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #Lifty's ear briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #The crest on Flippy's beret changes places several times. #Toothy has normal buckteeth when he screams and tries to get out of the machine. #Lumpy's antlers change directions once. #Sniffles' scream is briefly heard even though he doesn't appear. It is possible he might be hidden under or behind the other characters. #The arcade machine only has one joystick, but if one carefully sees the arcade machine, another joystick briefly appears and then disappears in 3 seconds. #When Cuddles gets skinned, Shifty is missing his tail. #When everybody starts screaming, if you look on the right side of the machine, you can see Lifty's hands pass through the windows when he's banging on the machine. #When Cuddles was flailing his arms after getting picked up in Death 1, for a split second, Cuddles' left arm is located on his chest. Trivia *It is a possible remake of the ''YouTube Live Episode''. *The title is shown in the middle of the episode (between the two deaths) instead of the beginning. *During the second clip, the background music from the arcade game Hare Trigger can be heard, though it's a different version. **The same background music was also heard in the Cave level of Run and Bun, Sounding identical to the second portion of this episode. And again, it also plays in Mime to Five where Lumpy commands Mime to bring the gunpowder to Toothy and order him to put it in the cannon. *There is a slight chance that Cuddles may have lived the second part since other Happy Tree Friend characters suffered similar experiences and lived. *When Handy pops down to save Cuddles, his hard hat falls too late and his ears are briefly seen. *This is one of few instances that Lifty and Shifty try to help other characters. The other instances are in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Class Act, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the first and only HTF Break to have two parts. *This is also the first and only HTF Break that Flippy appears in. *This, along with Blind Date, are the only two times where Handy is seen with ears. *Flippy has his Fliqpy eyes when Cuddles dies, yet he is looking around frantically and seems more panicked than murderous, though he might've started to flip out. *Giggles is the only female character in this episode. *The vending machine on the right may be a reference to Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, the very first episode Nutty starred in and died. *This is one of the episodes where Flippy (debatably) does not flip out. This also happened in a very few episodes. *This is the last HTF break so far. * This episode has by far the shortest title in the show's run, made up of only one word and four letters. ** Since this is a short, the main episode that has the shortest title is ''Icy You''. * Like ''Intimate Spotlight'', this short has no camera movement. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles